Love Bet
by Alice De Blois
Summary: HatsunexLen. Hatsune Miku is being noticed by the school's popular guy, Kagamine Len, But Len has a special Intention for coming so close to Miku, Will they have a Happy ending together?  Ongoing
1. Chapter 1

_**I Hope everyone enjoy my new Fanfiction! I'm new here so please take care of me!**_

Love Bet

_Let's have a bet! That girl is your next target!_

Miku

"Miku! Wake up or you're going to be late!" Mikuo shouted. I groaned as I tied my turquoise hair into Pig-tails and slipped into my school Uniform. My name is Hatsune Miku and I'm studying at Seikon Highschool with my Brother Hatsune Mikuo. "Ring…" The bell rang. I went to answer it, I pouted at the sight of my brother friends, Akaito and Kaito. "Brother, your friends are here!" I shouted.

The school bell rang and everyone proceeded to the school hall for the freshmen assembly. When it was the time for the freshmen's speech, I looked up, and there _he_ was, his blonde hair and perfect face, I blushed when he turned to me and winked. Then we went to our class and I noticed he was in the same class as me. I can't deny being happy when I saw that.

It was time for the introducing session, There was a girl with salmon-pink hair, her name was Luka if I remembered.

During lunch break I was sitting alone picking on my vegetables, then a "Yo" came behind me, I turned around and saw Len, I blushed and could only managed a "H..hi." Inside of me I was shocked, Me? Stuttering? That's so unlike me! But why was the most popular and handsomest guy in Seikon Highschool talking to me?

"Are you alone?"

"Y..yes"

"Oh, Pardon me, I'm Len Kagamine, nice to meet you."

"My name is Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you too."

"Oh, I see, my friends are calling me Miku chan, see you soon!"

Then I blushed _again._ He called me Miku chan!

Len

I saw the turquoise haired girl staring at me when I was giving my speech, "This would be fun, let's toy with her," I thought to myself as I winked at her.

And there she was again during lunch break, I went to her acting friendly, and she replied with a stutter, ha, she's so easy to fool with. And as I saw Gakupo waving at me, I excused myself.

"Hey Gakupo, what's up?"

"You see the girl over there?"

"Who? Miku Chan?"

"Yeah,"

"What about her?"

"I want to have a bet with you, if you can make Hatsune Miku fall in love with you and sleep with you, 100 yen is all yours."

I agreed, "Why not? I wanted to toy with her anyway." I thought.

I asked Gakupo again "Why are you doing this to her?"

"She's Hatsune Mikuo's Precious Imoto. Just consider him unlucky to have stepped on my tail this morning by snapping at me today."

I laughed as I thought of how to trick Hatsune Miku chan, you better get ready, My dear Miku Chan, I'm going to make you Mine!

_**PLEASE REVIEW SINCE IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING! THANKS FOR READING! CHAPTER TWO IS COMING UP MAYBE IN 2 DAYS TIME! -ALICE**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYNING MY FANFIC, I SAW MY RATINGS AND IT HAD 63 VIEWERS, THATNKS FOR READING, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE WAITED FOR, CHAPTER 2 :D (IT'S QUITE LONG TOO.) I CAN'T SEEM TO UPLOAD CHAPTER 3 NOW, HOPEFULLY THE ERROR WILL GO AWAY SOON, SO PLEASE WAIT FOR IT, IN THE MEAN TIME PLEASE PUT THIS FANFIC INTO YOUR "STORY ALERT" SUBSCRIPTION :D**_

Love Bet (Chapter 2)

Miku

"The sakuras are blooming very beautifully this year," I thought to myself and my thought was broken when a very chirpy "Hi! Miku chan" came behind of me. I turned around and blushed a pink red, It was Len kun, and there was a girl with blonde hair that looked like Len kun beside him, a white ribbon perched on her head. Len kun rushed over to greet me.

"_Ohayo~_ How are you today?"

"Fine, who is this girl?" I asked, I admitted I was jealous that a girl was walking with Len kun and wanted to know who she was.

"Oh, she? She's my _imoto_, Rin, why ask?"

"No reason."

Len kun then smiled his signature smile, we talked all the way to school, just as I was about to go to the classroom, Rin pulled me back.

"Stay away from Len!"

"What do you mean?"

"If you talk to him again, it'll get nasty. I'm warning you first."

And she walked away, I was startled, who was she _really_ too Len kun? Is she also in love with him? But that's not true! Len kun said it himself, Rin was her _imoto_ right? So even if it was "like" it would only be a brotherly love to her, right? I shook my head to get rid of the nasty feeling I was having, I was kind of worried, but I couldn't tell why.

* * *

><p>During lunch, I sighed as I picked on my rice. "Hey. Mind if you have lunch with me?" a voiced cooed<p>

I turned around and it was a salmon-pink haired girl, "Sure."

* * *

><p>We settled on a Sakura tree outside the school field, I broke the silence by asking her name.<p>

"My name is Hatsune Miku, yours?"

"Megurine Luka. Want some of my eggs?"

I nodded, "Can I have the leek too?"

She smiled, as I was happily munching on my leeks, a purple haired pony tailed boy came up, I never saw him before but he was wearing our school uniform, "He must belong to another class" I thought, as I turned to Luka, I saw her face turned into a bright tomato, "Luka chan, are you al-" My words were cut short by a sudden irruption caused by… Luka.

"Gakupo! WHY ARE YOU DOING HERE? DO YOU STILL WANT ME TO PUCNH YOU ON THE FACE THIS TIME?"

I stayed there with my mouth wide opened, who was this girl beside me? She's not Luka!

"My dear Luka, don't be afraid, I was just going to tell you that you have duty with my to clean up the classroom today, you have forgotten?"

"I.. I DID NOT, N…NOW GET AWAY BEFORE I REALLY PUNCH YOUR FACE!"

"Sorry, I want to talk to Miku chan for a sec~~~" He "announced" dragging me away.

* * *

><p>"Miku chan~ I want to tell you something~"<p>

"What is it, please hurry up, the break is going to end soon."

Gakupo leaned towards me and grinned as he whispered in to my ears "You better be ready for what's going to happen next, the person nearest to you is going to hurt you" He returned to his normal position and skipped away.

"That guy... WHY IS HE SKIPPING?" I thought aloud to myself.

* * *

><p>"That was…weird." I said when i returned to the Sakura tree<p>

"Sorry Miku chan, scared you there, it's just that, I always get angry when I see him. Let's hurry up and pack before we get to class again. Maybe we can walk home together tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked back home, rethinking what had happened when Gakupo talked to me,What did he meant by the nearest person is going to betray me? I was deep in my thoughts until a hand grabbed my shoulders from the back, "AHHH!" I screamed as I turned around, It was Len kun and he was laughing, I turned bright red.<p>

"Oh my, Miku chan, I didn't meant to scare you, you're shout was... funny.." He said well trying to hold back his laughter.

"Len kun? Why are you here?"

"Well…" I smiled when i saw how he tried to control himself from laughing. He was... Cute.

"Well," He repeated his answer, "I was just wondering whether if Miku chan wants to come with me to a date this Saturday?"

"M…Me? YES PLEASE!" I shouted.

"Yeah, knew you won't reject, see you on Saturday, 11.00 a.m. near the train station K'?"

"Y…Yes!"

I blushed, Len kun asked me on a date!

_**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO~~ I'M GOING TO WRITE CHAPTER THREE SOON! AND I'M STARTING TO THINK WHETHER I SHOULD WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE! IN YOUR REVIEW PLEASE INCLUDE WHICH VOCALOID CHARACTER I SHOULD WRITE PLEASE! (CHAPTER THREE COMING IN 3 DAYS TIME.) I CHANGED CHAPTER TWO AFTER MY "TUTOR" READ IT, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. -ALICE**_

_**Japanese dictionary**_

_Imoto- _Little sister

_Ohayo-_Good Morning


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3 TOOK LONGER, PERSONALLY, I THINK THAT CHAPTER 2 WAS CRAPPY BECAUSE IS WAS RUSHING TO INTRODUCE THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED, BUT EVERYONE THINKS IT'S NICE SO SPECIAL THANKS FOR THOSE WHO TOOK THEIR TIME WAITING AND READING MY FANFICTION~ **_

Love Bet Chapter 3

Miku

"HE ASKED YOU ON A DATE?" Luka screamed in my ears when I told him that Len kun asked me on a date.

"Well, I think he's not a playboy, maybe you should give it a try, Miku chan~"

"I..I think so too."

"It's your first date?"

"N..N..Well, yes."

"Well here's some tips for the date…." Luka voice was drowned by the piercing shriek of the school bell.

"You got it Miku chan?"

"I think so! Thanks Luka chan~ See you during lunch break!"

I slipped into my seat as the teacher arrived, and I noticed a note on my table, I opened it up and saw it was from Len Kun.

"_Tomorrow's the day huh?"_

I smiled as I wrote a reply, and remembered the tips Luka Chan gave me, I was certainly ready for tomorrow!

"Ring…." The bell rang for lunch, as I saw Len Kun coming out from the classroom, my glance settled on _her._

Onichan~ Let's have lunch together!"

"Okay Rin~"

She shot me a look and _dragged_ Len kun away.

The horrible feeling came again, I wanted to take Len kun away from her but I can't. I was being selfish. Too selfish.

"Miku chan! I bought leeks today!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I seriously need one now."

I munched on my leek as I thought back what happened just now, I admitted I was jealous, but Len kun didn't say he _liked_ me. I was truly SELFISH, it was good enough that Len kun could have asked me out on a date, it was good enough that he was willing to talk to me, it was good enough he bothered to say hello. I wished for more, I wanted to ask for more. But I couldn't, I just couldn't ask. I hold back my tears as they threatened to appear.

"Miku chan, what's wrong? You're awfully silent today" Luka switched on to "Caring mode"

"I'm fine. Thanks Luka chan for asking."

"You know I will always be there for my dearest leek muncher, arghh, now I sound like Gakupo!"

We giggled when she say that. Luka chan was the only one who could still cheer me up. I liked that.

When I get back home, I literally made a mess of my room as I searched the wardrobe for the perfect outfit, I was desperate. I wanted Len kun to look at me and only me. I blushed at the thought of that, I WAS BEING SELFISH AGAIN! I rushed over to the phone to call Luka chan.

"Luka chan! Help! I can't find anything to wear for the date!"

"Meet me at the shopping centre, WE ARE GOING SHOPPING, don't forget to bring money Miku chan!"

When I get back home, I literally made a mess of my room as I searched the wardrobe for the perfect outfit, I was desperate. I wanted Len kun to look at me and only me. I blushed at the thought of that, I WAS BEING SELFISH AGAIN! I rushed over to the phone to call Luka chan.

"Luka chan! Help! I can't find anything to wear for the date!"

"Meet me at the shopping centre, WE ARE GOING SHOPPING, don't forget to bring money Miku chan!"

Few minutes later we met each other at the shopping mall, we finally found the perfect dress after shopping for hours.

"Miku chan, when's the time for the date tomorrow?"

"11.00p.m. What's the matter?"

"I think I'll come over to doll you up. At 9.00 okay?"

"Thanks Luka chan! However can I repay you?"

"You can repay me by buying ice-cream, please!"

I laughed. I really had someone to depend on whether I was happy or sad.

"Miku chan, _ohayo."_

"Welcome to my house, Luka. This is my brother, Mikuo" Mikuo just waved hello as he continued to play his video game. I sighed, brothers are an embarrassment.

"Let's get down to business!" Luka combed my turquoise and tied it into two long pig tails with a cute ribbon to pin up my hair. She ushered me into the washroom to change into my dress. The dress had a black ribbon and the bottom was frilly. Luka finally "forced" me to wear a pair of stocking and took out the pink pumps we bought yesterday. "_KAWAII! _Miku chan looks like a bisque doll~ No men can resist you!" She then send me to the train station

"Miku chan, good luck! Don't forget the tip!"

I blushed and nodded.

11.00 p.m., Len kun haven't arrived yet, but then, a pat on my startled me

"AHHHHHH!"

"Miku, It's me!"

"Oh, It's just Len kun."

"Sorry, was I late?"

"You were late by 43 seconds."

"_Gomen!_ Rin wouldn't let me go, so I was late!" I cringed when he mention "_her"_ Seriously, who ever mention another girl when the couple is dating. Then it struck me, maybe this isn't a date. I turned my head to get out the horrible feeling out. "NO MIKU, NO UNPOSITIVE THOUGHTS!"

"Miku chan is… Cute today."

"T…Thanks." I blushed, Luka chan's plan worked!

We went to the train station and waited for the train, none of us said a word, it was awkward. There was tension. Oh no, what should I do?

"Miku chan doesn't have to worry, just act yourself." He said that while giving his signature wink and smile.

"L…Len kun." I smiled at Len kun, he was right, I didn't need to get worried, he was someone I can trust.

"Which ride should we go on first?" Len kun asked

"The spinning teacups!"

"Miku should stay next to me, I want everyone to know that you belong to me because you're too cute today!"

"Y…Yeah." I smiled at him.

"You know there's a secret to ride spinning teacups, if you close your eyes you won't feel dizzy!" He said while holding my hands, running to the spinning teacups. He said again like nothing happened, as I turned down to look at my hand, I blushed, Len was holding my hand!

"The last ride is the Ferris Wheel."

"Let's go then, shall we?" Len said in a cute voice, holding out his hand. I reached out to hold it. This was going as planned, all I need to do now is to follow Luka's tips.

"Miku chan likes to ride a Ferris Wheel?"

"I guess so. It contained a lot of memories I had with my family." _"Before mom and dad died."_ I thought.

"Ah, we're going to reach the top! The sunset's beautiful!"

I looked out of the window, it _was_ beautiful. Now was the time to follow according to Luka's tips.

"Umm..L..Len Kun, close your eyes."

"What is it?"

"J…Just close your eyes!"

"Okay!" Len Kun closed his eyes. I was ready to do _that_.

Len

"Woah, Hatsune Miku is the forceful type." I thought as she _ordered_ me to close my eyes.

What was she up too anyway? Wasn't I the one who's supposed to play her? I was the one whom should be doing this!

I closed my eyes and a warm feeling touched my cheek, I opened my eyes and saw Hatsune Miku…Lips on my cheek, I immediately turned red. What the heck? I wasn't the one who should be blushing, she wasn't the one who was supposed to lay on me, I was the one that was supposed to lay on her, I hugged her and lifted her head, pressing my lips against her.

"L…Len Kun!" She shouted once we pulled away when we couldn't breathe.

"W..What were you doing? Kissing my on the cheek like that!"

"I..I'm so sorry, I was just following Luka's chan tip, I'm sorry."

"Y..You're alright?"

"Yeah." She said that while smiling. I never seen a smile like that, when she smiled, it gave me a fuzzy feeling. No way. I'm not falling in love with this kind of crap. Not ever.

"I'll walk you home." I said.

"S..Sure!"

There was silence when we walked back.

"I…I'm here!"

"Oh, see you next Monday Miku chan!"

"Umm, Wait! I just wanted to say, I had fun today. T..Thanks."

"Yeah. Me too. See ya." I smiled. She waved goodbye, and smiled _again_

"Welcome home _onichan_!"

"Yeah, I'm back."

The phone rang almost in an instance once I got home. It was Gakupo.

"How did the date go?"

"Good, we actually kissed."

"That's great, in one more second, she's gonna be head over heels for you."

"This Hatsune Miku girl, She's interesting. She excites me."

"Hey, You know the rules. You can't fall in love."

"Got it."

Once I got off the phone, a terrible feeling struck me. What would happen if I made Hatsune Miku like me, what would happen if she knew? I'll break her heart, that's for sure, But still, I want to go through the process of hurting this girl. She's so fragile yet so hard to hold onto. Hatsune Miku, I definitely will make your world into the worst you could ever imagine.

_**I'M SO HAPPY THAT EVERYBODY LOVES MY FANFIC, I'M PLANNNING TO WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC AFTER THIS FANFIC IS DONE! BUT I DON'T KNOW WHICH CHARACTERS I SHOULD PICK, SO MAYBE YOU ALL COULD HELP ME GOING TO THE POLL IN MY PROFILE TO VOTE (KUROSHITSUJI OR VOCALOID) CHAPTER 4 IS COMING THIS FRIDAY OR SATURDAY. SPECIAL AND GRATEFUL THANKS TO ALL205 READERS!**_

_**P.S:**__**I JUST WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WANTED THIS FANFIC TO BE LONG OR SHORT. (SO IF YOU CARED TO REVIEWED, PLEASE INCLUDE WHETHER YOU WANT THIS FANFIC. TO BE LONG OR SHORT.)_**_

Special Thanks corner (For those who reviewed Chapter 1 and 2)

Luvandia: Sorry for making you so disappointed D: I made this longer for you, Rin is still this angel in my heart, and I personally think that she REALLY LOVES Len, so I don't think she would bear to slap his head :D

Starrishine: I checked the _imoto_ from goggle chrome translator, so sorry for spelling it wrongly :D

Crystalyna: I certainly think that Len deserves a faceplam too, and yeah, he's stupidity can never be forgiven XD


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4 GUYSZ~ I LOVE THE REVIEWS YOU'RE GETTING, AND YEAH, THE SPECIAL THANKS CORNER IS STILL THER XD, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE THE POLL IN THE PROFILE PAGE THAT I HAD UPLOADED! :D **_

Miku

"I'm back _onichan_!" I said as I took off my shoes .

"Yo! So Miku, how was the _date_?"

"Huh? W…What date?" I was shocked, how did _onichan_ know I had a date with Len today? I didn't tell him!

"Don't lie, Miku knows I don't like liars,"

" _Onichan_ probably saw someone else!"

"No, I went to the amusement park with Kaito and Akaito today. I saw you with Kagamine Len."

"I…I see, sorry I lied _onichan"_

"Miku come here." He beckoned to his lap. He ruffled my hair when I sat down.

"It's not that _onichan_ doesn't want you to date him. He's kind of bad, since he's friends with Gakupo."

"Gakupo?" I asked as I remembered what _he_ said to me. **(Chapter 2 for reference)**

"So Miku, you need to promise me that you won't stay with that Kagamine Len."

"Y...Yes _onichan._"

What was there more to say? I love my _onichan_ very much. He took care of me when mom and dad abandoned us. I cringed at the thought. It was _very bad_ Memories.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked past the Sakura tree path that led to the school, how could I ignore Len when <em>that<em> happened on the Ferris wheel? I blushed at the thought.

"BOO!"

"KYAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I turned around, it was Luka. I felt a ting of disappointment. I thought it was Len.

"Luka chan~"

"How did the date go? I want details Miku chan!"

"We kissed!..." I told everything that happened to Luka.

"Oh my god! Does that mean that you're a couple now?"

"No! Hurry up slowpoke, or we are going to be late for school!

* * *

><p>I arrived at school and placed my shoes on the rack provided, then I noticed a note.<p>

"_How dare you ignore my warning? Do you really want to be in deep trouble? Suit yourself.-KR" _I sighed again and threw the piece of paper in the rubbish bin, I didn't need her note. It was not like I had enough to trouble about.

I opened the door to the classroom and saw Len talking to Gakupo. I remembered what _ onichan_ said and kept distance.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayo<em> Miku~" Len kun said.

I didn't reply, instead I took out a book to read.

"What's wrong? Did I angered you?" He looked at me with the pouty face that I couldn't help but soften up. I shook my head.

"Then what's wrong!" A hint of anger can be heard from voice, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

"Fine then!" Len said and stormed back to his seat. I covered my head with my long fringe and something wet and hot slipped from my dry face.

Len

What's wrong with Hatsune Miku? She ignored my when I talked to her! Was it because I _forcefully_ kissed her? Tell me Hatsune Miku! It makes my heart ache and my mind fuzzy whenever you ignore me!

* * *

><p>"<em>Onichan<em>! Let's have lunch together!"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I made <em>Tamago <em>today!" Rin cooed as w

"Give me the banana!"

"O…Okay!"

I stared at the banana angrily, that Hatsune Miku! I can't get her out of my face, her smile deeply etched in my head.

"AH!" I shouted angrily to get this sick feeling out of my body. I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HATSUNE MIKU!

"W…What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Mind your own business. "

"O…Oh. It is related to Hatsune Miku san?"

"I said mind you own business Rin!" I scolded as I stormed away, I needed sometime to cool off. That horrible Hatsune Miku. Disappear from my head!

Miku

"Luka chan." I said as I got closer to the sakura tree.

"Hi Miku chan! Were you crying?"

"N…No I wasn't."

"Don't lie. Your eyes are red!"

"E…Eh."

"Never mind, you can tell _onnesama_ all about it while you chew on this organic leek!"

"Thanks!" I took the leek and told Luka everything. After I'm done, I gave a sigh of relieve, it was like the rock that were suppressing my body was gone. I felt good.

"So Mikuo san doesn't allow you to date Len _if _he was friends with Gakupo?"

"Yeah."

"I get it! Then ask Len to stop talking to Gakupo! Then you can date him!"

"You're a genius Luka!"

"Yeah… Can you tell that to Gakupo?"

We laughed. She was my savior. All these times I was in trouble, she helped me to cross every obstacle, she was like a _onnesama _ I never had.

"So what do you think of about Len, Miku chan?"

"He's kind, popular and handsome. He's someone I can definitely can trust."

"Then what about me?"

"Luka is a kind and trusty _onnesama_ who's in love with Gakupo!"

"What did you just say?"

We chased each other, and didn't noticed the blonde haired guy that was standing near the Sakura tree.

Len

"_He's someone I can definitely trust."_ My eyes turned misty as Hatsune Miku said that. No, Hatsune Miku. You don't know me. If you knew, you wouldn't say that. If you knew, you would slip away from my wretched life.

"_onichan! Matte!"_

I turned around, it was Rin.

"_onichan_, you ran too fast, I can't catch up!" She said while panting.

Rin isn't my real _imouto_, she was adopted by my parents. I remembered when she came, she rarely talked to anyone other than me, she always followed me around like a shadow. Like my reflection. I found her irritating, but she taught me the most important lesson of my life.

"_You better be careful Rin, or you're going to fall down if you ran around the house like that."_

"_I'm F…!" She replied as she fell on to the floor._

"_RIN!" I rushed to Rin_

"_Are you alright, Rin?"_

"_I'm Fine!" She said while smiling._

"_Y…You seriously are a baka!"_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

She smiled even though it was painful. She stood up. I learned that we need to pick ourselves up, even if it was painful, the pain didn't mattered, it would go away in a few days.

"_Onichan_, did Hatsune san make you angry?"

"No. Don't mind me Rin, your class is going to start soon."

"O…Oh! I need to stay back after school to work on my project with Gumi, so _onichan _doesn't need to wait for me, see you later then, _onichan!_" She said as she rushed off to class.

Miku

"Let's go back to class now Luka!"

"Okay, but you better start talking to Len, I'm sure he's confused why you didn't talked to him."

"Y…Yeah." I replied as we walked back to class.

* * *

><p>"<em>Can I see you after school, Len kun? We'll meet at the rooftop -M" <em>I wrote as the teacher wrote down the mathematics questions on the board. I passed the note to Len kun whom was sitting next to me.

"_I thought you were going to ignore me all day! Sure.-L" _He threw the paper at my table.

* * *

><p>"Ring….." The bell rang for dismissal. I rushed to the rooftop, but Len kun was already there.<p>

"Miku! Nice view huh?"

"Y…Yeah."

"So what was that you want to talk about?"

"U…Um, I'm really sorry that I didn't talk to Len kun today, because _onichan_ said I couldn't talk to you."

"Oh. That's all?"

"Y…Yes. I'm sorry for ignoring you, can we still be friends?"

"NO!"

"E…Eh?"

Len kun then took a step towards me and hugged me.

"L…Len kun?"

"I don't want to be friends. I want to be so much more, Miku!"

"I…I don't know what you mean."

"What I mean is," Len said as he pulled away from me.

"Would you go out with me?" He said.

"E…EH?"

"Please say yes. You, ignoring me all day, I was so irritated and frustrated! I miss your voice."

"L…Len kun. I'm so sorry for making you this bad, I-" My words was broken as Len hugged me again, this time with more force.

"You don't have to apologize. Just say yes."

"Y…Yes." I said. It was true to my heart, I loved Len. I couldn't help but be selfish, I wanted to belong to him. Forever.

Len kun then lifted my face and leaned forward, his soft lips pressed against mine, in seconds time, our tongue explored each other's mouths.

"So I guess this means you are my _Kanojo_?"

"Y…Yeah."I blushed.

Len kun smiled at me. "I'll walk you home Miku."

"Umm, _onichan_is waiting for me at the school gate, but we can walk together tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Y…Yeah." I smiled.

"Oh, I need to go now Len kun, _onichan_ asked me to wait for him!"

"Oh, see you then" Len said as he hugged me again. I waved goodbye as I ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>Onichan!<em> Sorry I'm late!" I shouted as I saw _onichan_ near the door waiting.

"Where were you? _baka!"_

"I'm sorry!"

"Okay, let's go buy something so Miku can cook~"

"_Onichan_ always rely on me to cook!" I complained as we walked to the shopping market.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to have today?"<p>

"Stew!"I replied as we walked towards home

"Yay!"_Onichan _said as we reached the traffic light. The traffic light was red but _onichan_ still crossed the road.

"_Onichan! _ Watch out!" I pulled him back as he was just about to cross.

"_Onichan!_ Are you trying to give me a heart attack? The light is obviously red!"

"Oh yes, I didn't realize!" He protested as he gave me an unnatural smile.

"_Onichan,_ is something wrong with your eyes again?"

"W…What, nothing's wrong, Miku!"

"Liar!"

There was silence, _Onichan_ looked down on the floor.

"_Onichan?_ What's wrong?"

"I saw the doctor a few days ago. He told me the same illness strike again."

"Lies…Lies… The doctor in Hokkaido cured your eyes already right?"

"He did. But the doctor said the illness came back again, this time I can only see the centre. I can _only see you_, Miku."

"No…No…No! You're lying, I'm sure there's a way to cure for it, I'll help you find it _onichan_!"

"Don't you get it Miku? It can't be fixed."

"No. No. I don't believe you, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" I shouted as I ran away. I needed to get away. I couldn't stay there. I didn't noticed the traffic light was red and ran.

* * *

><p>"MIKU!" A hand grabbed my elbow and I turned around, it was Len.<p>

"Len… Len… I'm a horrible girl!" I said as I cried.

"W…What's wrong?" He said as he took me to the nearest bench.

"I'm so horrible. So horrible" I said in-between sobs.

"Calm down Miku. Tell me, it's alright." He said as he hugged me.

"_Onichan, _His illness struck again. He says he might be blind." I replied as I hugged Len back.

"Oh." He said as he hugged me tighter.

"Then what's that got to do with you?" He asked.

I told him everything.

Flashback ._Miku_

_When I was young, Onichan was always looked down by my clan because of his eyes,his eyes was different from the other people in our clan everyone despised him and everyone always shunned away from him. No one accepted him. Once I was sleeping and saw him up looking at the moon._

"_Onichan, what's there to look at?"_

"_it's the moon, Miku."_

"_Onichan, what is this mark on your face?"_

"_Someone threw a rock at me today, Miku."_

"_Those people are horrible to onichan! I'll make a spell that'll only make you see me!"_

"_I don't think it exist Miku."_

"_Eh! I know! Today Meiko taught me how to make magic!"_

"_Hmm? Show me then!"_

_I rubbed my hands together and place it on onichan's eyes._

"_What are you doing Miku?"_

"_May he only see me from now on. Abracadabra!"_

"_Miku?"_

"_That was a spell onichan!"_

"_Now you can't see anything other than me!"_

"_Thanks Miku." Onichan said well smiling. _

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"And before long, _Onichan_'s eyes got an illness, the illness only let him see the centre, we went to Hokkaido and get it treated, the doctor said the illness was gone, but it came back." I choked out. The words came out of my mouth vey unnaturally.

"Miku, it's not your fault. It was just a coincidence."

"No. It isn't, if I wasn't that foolish; _Onichan _wouldn't have get that illness. I'm horrible." I buried my eyes into my hands. Len comforted me by putting his hands over his shoulder. It didn't make me feel better. I didn't deserve all this attention. I'm just a selfish girl. If I wasn't selfish, then nobody would have had gotten hurt.

"Miku?" Len looked at me.

"What?" I spat out, I didn't meant to be rude. I was too upset.

"You can't see your onichan today, right?" I didn't reply, but Len somehow know it was true.

"So you want to camp out in my house today? It's only Rin and me," "I…It's alright with you?"

"Yeah."

"Y…Yes, I'm sorry I was rude just now."

"Silly girl, no need to apologize." He took out his hand and I took it. I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for interrupting!" I said as I entered Len's house. It was big and airy.<p>

"I'm back Rin!" Len said.

"Welcome bac-"Rin words fell into a whisper when she saw me

"Hi," I said.

Rin shot me a deadful glare.

"Now, now Rin, no need to get so frustrated, Miku is my _Kanojo_."

"She's _onichan_'s what?"

"_Kanojo_" He said once more.

She shot me another glare again.

"So why is she here?"

"Because she had a fight with her _onichan_." Well it was not a fight. But I think Len didn't want to bring it up.

"I'll bring you to your room, Miku." Len offered.

"O…Okay." We walked towards the spiral staircase.

"Here's your room, Miku."

"O…Oh, thank you."

"No problem. _Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi._" I took out the _futon_ and lay it on the _tatami_ floor. I couldn't sleep, so I sat on the window and looked at the full moon. "I'm sure _onichan _is also looking at this moon now." I thought as I unconsciously fall alsleep in tears.

Len

I walked down the stairs after I showed Miku her room.

"_onichan,_ Are you going to do _that_ to her?"

"What _that?"_

"You know what I mean."

"Of course not. She had enough to handle." I replied as I remembered her teary face, it ached my heart to see her like that.

"Don't you dare do anything to Hatsune san _onichan_, she really had a lot to deal today."

"I know. You don't need to tell me."

The phone rang. It was Gakupo.

"Yo!" "Good job, I heard you had asked her to be your _kanojo_ today."

"Yeah, she's in my house right now."

"Then what are you doing then? Now's the right time to sleep with her."  
>"I can't do it Gakupo, not today."<p>

"Why not?" "She had a lot to deal with today!"

"I don't care, hurry up and sleep with her."

"Can't we do it some other time?"

"Fine, but you know what will happen if you don't, I'll tell _that _to everyone."

"Don't you dare!"

"_Oyasumi._" Gakupo said and hang up the phone.

"STUPID GAKUPO, DAMN YOU!" I said as I threw the phone.

"_Ohayo_, Len kun!" Miku said as touched me on the head.

"Mornin' Miku!" I said as I pulled her onto bed and hugged her.

"L…Len kun?"

"Miku doesn't need to blame herself, you must be crying all night."

"H…how did you k-"

"You're eyes are red."

There was silence.

"Miku, can I kiss you?"

"E…Eh?"

"I _can_ get a kiss from my _kanojo_ right?"

"S…Sure." She said while closing her eyes. I smiled, she was such a _baka_, a _baka _that I had fell in love with.

I leaned in and kissed her…Forehead .

"L…Len kun…"

"_Baka_, you were expecting me to kiss your lips huh?"

"N…no!" She blushed.

"Haha! You're so easy to fool Miku!"

"L…Len kun, you're so mean!" She said as she threw a pillow at me.

"Miku." I said seriously as I caught the pillow that was thrown at me.

"Y…Yes?" "I want to tell you something I had never ever tell anyone before. In return you must also tell me something that I want to know about you."

"O…Okay." I breathed in, I was ready to tell, the thorn in my neck. The thing that Gakupo had always threatened me for. Miku is the one who I can trust because she trust me!

_3,040 WORDS TOTAL. TOOK ME ONE WHOLE AFTERNOON *SWEAT DROP* I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CAUSE IT'S SO DRAGGY -.- LOL. NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT LEN'S "SECRET" AND MIKU'S ONE TOO. THEN SOMETHINGS IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEIR RELATIONSHIP D: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT ON NEXT MONDAY (17 OCTOBER) AND I HAVE HORRIBLE NEWS TO TELL EVERYONE D: _**_I'M GOING TO BE HIATUS FOR LIKE ONE WEEK FROM 22 OCTOBER TO 29 OCTOBER (CAUSE I'M GOING HOLIDAY TO SABAH(A PART OF MALAYSIA, AND LIKE WHAT LUKA SAID "GO GOOGLE IT" XD) DON'T WORRY, I'M GOING TO UPLOAD TWO MORE CHAPTERS NEXT WEEK(ESTIMATED THAT THERE WILL BE A TOTAL OF 8 CHAPTERS :D) SO JUST BEAR ONE WEEK AND THEN THE REMAINING TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE UPLOADED AFTER I GET BACK(I'LL POST WHEN I GET BACK ON MY PROFILE. :D) SO SEE YA GUYS SOON :D _**_OH YEAH, RATE AND REVIEW~ :D BELOW IS THE SPECIAL THANKS CORNER AND JAPANESE DICTIONARY :D_

Special Thanks corner (Those who reviewed chapter 3)Crystalyna~ Yep, I'll help you to wrung their little necks, I prepared the rope already :D, point taken about the 11.00P.m. part, wasn't paying attention since my dog was seriously trying to climb up my lap all the time and I was distracted :D

Luvandia~How was this longest chapter I ever wrote? Ha. C:

Overlord Valkyrie~ Yep :D I'd prepared the organic leek! PM when you're going to beat Len up with the leek, pretty soon I guess :D

Starrishine~ Work on your stories so I can read it too :D

Japanese DictionaryOnichan~ Big Brother

Ohayo~ Good Morning

Tamago~ Egg

Onnesama~ Big Sister

Matte~ Wait

Imouto~ Little Sister

Kanojo~ Girlfriend

Baka~ Idiot/Fool/Stupid

Oyasumi~ Good Night

Futon~ The bed that japanese people use to sleep.

Tatami~ Japanese people call the green floor "Tatami"


	5. Chapter 5

_**EWW, I BET EVERYONE IS MISSING CHAPTER 5 ALREADY, SORRY FOR UPLOADING SO SLOW DX**_

_**ENJOY NE~ (STILL HERE FOR ONE MORE CHAPTER :3)**_

_Love Bet (Chapter 5)_

"_We are more than friends, but less then lovers. I don't know which sentence you say is true. I only believe one word, "I love you."_

_Miku_

"Len wants to tell me a secret?" I thought to myself as Len lay on my lap.

"During middle school, I was a playboy, every girl in the school liked me, and I would date everyone one of the girls, it was a bet made with Gakupo. He betted with me that I could date every girl in the middle school I attened." Len said with a heavy heart. I cringed, does this meant he also bet with Gakupo to date me? Surely not. Len wasn't like that, I trust him.

"There was a girl that was really in love with me, I toyed with her for a while and decided to dump her, she was upset and followed me everywhere, begging me to give her another chance. I was aiming for another girl then, that's why I needed her to stay away, but she kept pestering me, I dragged her to the forest and I…..Killed her."

"L…Len…"

"I'm horrible, Miku!"

" Calm down!" I told him even though I wasn't even calm myself.

"T…Then, how did she die?"

"I brought her to the nearby log cabin, and she was fine for a second, then she started to have a asthma attack, and her medicine was in the bag, she told me to get it for her I just stood there, laughing, and didn't bother to get the medicine for her, She died there, in the log cabin, Gakupo saw me, And he knew he could threaten me with this incident."

"Threaten you?"

"He made me do a lot more nasty things to the girls, and if I refused, he said he would inform the police."

"L…Len..."

"Would you forgive me?" Len asked his arm covering his eyes. I didn't know what to say. I didn't need to, what he needs is the girl's forgiveness, not mine's. I did what I think was right, comfort him.

"Len kun doesn't need my forgiveness. Where was the girl buried?" I asked as I pat his head.

"She was buried near the log cabin after she was burned." Len kun sat up right.

I leaned and pressed my lips against him and wrapped my arms around his neck, our tongues exploring freely in each other's mouth as Len kun's arms wrapped my hips.

We pulled away to get a breathe of air, and Len kun leaned in a hugged me.

"Thanks Miku. And you need to tell my something I want to know about your family!"

"No problem. But later, okay?" Somehow, he was back to the old Len, the kind and nice Len that I loved.

* * *

><p>"Miku chan!" Luka shouted as I reached the school with Len by my side.<p>

"Luka~"

"Hi Len san, mind if we walked together?" She waved as she took my hand.

"Yeah."

I smiled as I turned my head to the school gate, _onichan_ was there. He saw me and walked towards me.

"Miku…" He reached out his hand to touch me.

"Don't touch me." I said as I slapped his hand away.

"Can you listen to me please?" _onichan_ begged.

"No, and I don't want to. Let's go Len kun, Luka." I said as I pulled them towards the school.

"MIKU! MOM AND DAD IS BACK IN JAPAN!"

I was stopped in my tracks. "You all go ahead first." I said.

"Are you sure, Miku?" Luka asked. I nodded, Len didn't say anything but dragged Luka away.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by Mom and Dad is not dead yet?" I asked <em>onichan<em> when we got to the rooftop.

"Remembered that day when the _Yakuza _came?"

I nodded

_Flashback-Miku_

"_Dear, the Yakuza is coming!" I remembered Mom saying this to dad. In mere minutes, a gang appeared infront of our house with a lot of weapons._

"_GET HATSUNE OUT!" A member of the gang shouted. Dad was brought out, I started to shout but onichan covered my eyes and mouth._

"_Keep quiet, Miku." He whispered._

_Withnin seconds, there was no sound, and I was hit by something hard on my head, and the last thing I saw was onichan bringing me out of the room before I lose consciousness._

**!END OF FLASHBLACK!**

"I remember." I spat out.

"The truth is, _Otos_amaand _Okasama_ was just hit a few times, and didn't died. They didn't want us to get hurt."

"Why did the _yakuza_ come and find _otosama?_"

"Because he offended the powerful _yakuza_ boss."

"So I can see them?"

"Yeah.I'm sorry I lied to you."

"I hate you." I said.

"Miku?"

"YOU ALL LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT YOUR ILLNESS AND NOW YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT _OKASAMA _AND _OTOSAMA_! I HATE YOU!" I ran as the tears came down on my face, they couldn't stop flowing.

* * *

><p>I ran until my chest was in pain, then I realised I was at the school's field. I lay on the patch of grass, and I closed my eyes, I didn't know when but I drifted off to sleep.<p>

"Miku, wake up!" A voice said, and shook my arm.

I opened my eyes and saw Len.

"L…Len kun…" I sat up.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." He took off he's coat and covered me with it.

"Let's go inside, you'll catch a cold."

I didn't know what broke down in me, but in the next second, I cried.

_Len_

"M…Miku? What's wrong?" I was worried, did something happened when she talked with Mikuo?

"_O…Onichan _says _Otosama _ and _Okasama_ is not dead yet! He lied to me!" She said. My heart ached again seeing her cry like that, I pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly.

"It's alright…" I said, seriously Len, You can do better than that! I didn't know what to do. Whenever I was near Miku, I couldn't even think straight, she clouded all my vision.

And then there was silence. I pulled her away, and then finally realised she fainted.

* * *

><p>"Nurse! Nurse! She fainted!" I shouted as I carried Miku to the school's infirmary. I looked at ther face, she looked so in pain, so betrayed. I clutched my chest, the pain in my chest was too unbearable. I took her hand and kissed it.<p>

"L…Len?" She said, weakly.

"Y…yeah?" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You won't lie to me right?"

"Yes. I won't." Her words struck me, I won't lie to you, Miku, because I have already lied to you. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.

"That's good." She said and fell asleep.

"There's nothing wrong with Hatsune, she just have a slight fever." The nurse said and ushered me into the classroom out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop thinking about Miku during the lesson time, I rushed to see her immediately after the bell rung for school dismissal. She was already sitting there, but her eyes were emotionless. I'd never seen her like that.<p>

"Miku?" I said as I touched her cheek.

"Len? I was thinking about my _otosama _ and _okasama._"

"I see. Let's go home." I said and helped her down the bed.

* * *

><p>There was silence when we walked back, I turned to Miku who was walking behind me. Her cheeks were still red from the fever. I turned around, then I felt something in my hand, I turned and saw it was Miku's hand, I blushed and turned my head away. Somehow, our distance were closer.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're back!" We said as we reached home.<p>

"Welcome back, Hatsune san and _onichan_!" Rin said.

"Welcome back indeed. Long time no see, Miku san." I pulled Miku behind me as I saw Gakupo at the table.

"No need to get so frustrated, Len chan~" I brought Miku to her room.

"Go away, Gakupo, you have no business here."

"I have business, Len chan~ With Miku chan, of course."

"Damn you, GO NOW."

"I won't go~~"

I grabbed his collar of his shirt. "You better go now, before I really hurt you."

"Fine, Len chan, but you better be ready, you won't do it, I will~"

I punched the wall after he went away, what did he meant?

_Miku_

I sat on the bed, where was _otosama_ and _Okasama?_ I want to see them. _Onichan_ is horrible, he lied to me so many times! I buried my face in the pillow. I was horrible, to think that I was that cruel to _onichan_, I didn't hate him. I was just angry at him. I'll apologise to him next time I see him.

* * *

><p>"Miku chan~" A voice called out as I was walking to school, I recognised the voice right away, It was Gakupo.<p>

"What is it?" I said, rather annoyed.

"Miku chan, can you come with me to the classroom?"

W…What are you doing?" I said, as I tried to get up.

Gakupo squat down and pushed me on to the floor, pressing my arms on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS CONSIDERED "RAPE SCENE." IN ITALICS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, SKIP PLEASE.<strong>

_Gakupo forcefully put his lips onto mine and took off my skirt._

_"Stop it! Stop it!" I wanted to kick him but I found I didn't have the strength to, I didn't have the courage to. He then unbuttoned my shirt and I was only left my underwear. He then move on to touch my whole body, The places he touched were all cold and numb. He took out his handphone and took pictures of my body, I couldn't move._

**END OF THE RAPE SCENE.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>MIKU!" I heard someone shout, It was Len's voice, I turned to the door, and could see Len kun's face, full of anguish and shock.

He pulled me away from Gakupo and snatched his handphone containing my nude pictures away. He deleted everything and covered me with his shirt.

"What is the meaning of this, Gakupo?" Len asked.

"Nothing, Len chan."

"Shut up, I don't want to see your face."

"Len, think about it. Is it worth it, for this girl, to lose our friendship?"

"Yeah." Gakupo didn't say anything and turned away to leave.

* * *

><p>"I…I'm sorry, L…Len." I couldn't stop shaking.<p>

"What's sorry for?"

"I…I didn't know he was going to do that to me, and I ruined your friendship."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm a jinx, whenever I go, trouble will always foll-" My words was cut short by Len.

"You're not! You're just a _baka_! And I love you for that!" I blushed immediately.

Len walked towards me and hugged me.

"You're not a jinx, you're mine."

_Len_

"_Onichan~"_ Rin called out as I was putting my shoes.

"Yeah?"

"Is Hatsune san alright?"

"Yeah, I already sent her to the classroom."

"That's good. _Onichan_, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can you forget about Miku san, and be mine?"

"Huh?" I was shocked, I liked Rin, but not like that!

"I want _onichan_ to be my boyfriend."

"Stop joking around, Rin."

"I'm not joking! I really like _onichan_!"

"No. No you don't." I didn't like Rin, I loved Miku.

"If you don't say yes, I will tell Hatsune san about the bet."

"Rin, don't you dare."

"I dare. Hurry up and choose now _onichan_." Rin said, as a creepy smiled creep into her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1,887 WORDS, I'M STARTING TO GET THE WRITERS BLOCK NOW, TOOK ME ONE MORNING.<em>**

**_AS YOU KNOW_****, I'M GOING TO BE HIATUS VERY SOON, ON THIS SATURDAY! I'll POST MY STATUS ON MY PROFILE SO EVERYONE BETTER KEEP AN EYE ON IT**** XD, SADLY TO SAY, I ESTIMATED THAT THERE ARE ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT D:) I WILL RELEASE ONE MORE CHAPTER THIS WEEK, AND THE LAST ONE ONCE I GET BACK :D**

**6TH CHAPTER RELEASE DATE: THIS FRIDAY 21 OCTOBER 2011**

**AND ALSO, RATE AND REVIEW (PRETTY PLEASE? O A O) ONE MORE THING, I'M THINKING OF STARTING ANOTHER NEW FANFICTION, SO PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE COUPLE IN THE POLL~**

_Special Thanks corner (For those who reviewed chapter 4)_

_Starrishine~ Thankies for viewing~ I'll read your fanfic. for sure~ So be sure to review and rate :D_

_Japanese dictionary_

_Okasama~ Mother_

_Otosama~ Father_

_Baka~ Idiot_

_Onichan~ Big brother_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6 RELEASED~~~ (MORE INFORMATION AFTER STORY.) AND YES, I'M STARTING WITH LEN TODAY. **_

Love Bet (Chapter 6)

_Len_

I stood there in horror as Rin repeated her sentence again.

"Be my boyfriend, if not, I'll tell the bet to Hatsune san."

I wanted to say no, but if I didn't agreed, Miku will know the bet, even so, if I am Rin's boyfriend, it will also hurt Miku.

"_You will not lie to me, right?" _Miku words echoed in my mind, I decided, even though both choices would hurt her, deciding to be Rin's boyfriend is better. If she knew about the bet, she might thought that the love we had was fake, and I didn't want that to happen. I truly loved her, but what's the use in explaining if she knew the bet? She might not even listen to my explaination.

"Rin, if I be your boyfriend, you would never tell Miku about the bet?"

"Yeah!" Rin replied, her white ribbon flowing in the air.

"Considered it done. I'll be your boyfriend."

"Yay~ _onichan_ is the best! Then I'll see you later!" Rin said before going in to her class.

"Hey," I turned around and saw it was Meguirine Luka.

"What do you want?" I spat out. I was already in a bad mood.

"I heard you're going to be Rin's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Have you ever wondered how Miku would feel?"

"No, I…I hate her. I was just toying with her." I couldn't bring myself to say that sentence, it was all too hard. I didn't hate her, I loved her so much that if she was gone from my life, I might die.

"Then you better tell Miku about it, you're her ex-boyfriend." Luka said.

"Whatever." I walked off. Luka was right, if anybody was going to say that's I'm _dating_ Rin, it must be me.

_Miku_

"Luka!" I said as I saw Luka coming in from the door.

"Morning." Luka replied as she slipped into her seat.

"You look angry today?"

"Yes, I'm pissed off." She replied with a hint of anger.

"Okay," I decided to let her ease off her anger for a while. Besides, I needed to shrug off the memories of whatever Gakupo did to me. (**CHAPTER 5 FOR REFERENCE.)**

"Welcome, Kagamine san, looks like you're late." _Sensei_ said, I turned up my head and smiled at him, but he turned his head away.

"_What's wrong?-M" _ I wrote to him.

"_Miku, I want to talk to you at the rooftop." _He threw the paper at my table.

* * *

><p>"Ring…." The bell rang for lunch, Len <em>dragged<em> me to the rooftop, he's hands clenching my ankle tightly.

Once we got to the rooftop, he loosened his grip and eventually removed his hand from mine's.

"Miku, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Len kun?"

"L…Let's break up."

"W…Why?" The words struck me hard, did I do something wrong? Was it because what Gakupo did to me, that's why he thought I was _dirty_?

"I…I'm dating Rin now." Rin? Wasn't Rin Len's _imoto_? How can they date?

"W…What do you mean?"

"I was just toying with you, I l…love Rin very much."

"You're lying." Tears streamed down my eyes.

"I'm not." Len replied, I was so shocked, angry and betrayed. I couldn't take it and my legs sprawled on the concrete floor of the rooftop.

"I'm sorry, Miku." Len squat down, pick up a lock of my hair and kissed it. Then he left.

My heart was aching, and I couldn't see straight, before I knew it I was losing consciousness, before I passed out, all I could see was a head, the hair colour as same as mine.

* * *

><p>"Miku?" A voice called out.<p>

"W…Where am I?" I replied to the voice.

"You're in the infirmary." Then I remembered everything that happened on the rooftop. I turned to the voice.

"_Onichan_?"

"I saw you going up to the rooftop with Kagamine, so I thought something was up and followed you, did something happen?"

" N…nothing."

"I know when you lie, Miku, you don't need to hide."

"L…Len said he wanted to break up with me, He said he didn't loved me." It was strange, how _onichan_ could always pry my shell open. I started crying again, loudly.

"There, there." _Onichan_ said while patting my head.

_Onichan_ had to go back to class, so I was idly sitting there, with nothing to do, I peered down the window and saw the gym that we used as a basketball court. I suddenly had the urge to go inside the gym, I got of the infirmary and slipped into the Gym.

* * *

><p>A song's melody echoed in my mind, before I know it, I began singing.<p>

**SONG LYRICS, (SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT)**

**TITLE: EMPTY SKIES (SWEET APPEND) –HATSUNE MIKU**

_At times, I had those emotional breakdowns too,_

_but I was certain that I was happy._

_"You are the only one I love!"_

_While thinking about_

_leaving me,_

_you looked up at the sky._

_Why do I even try?_

_The sudden sadness that I feel _

_is overflowing and cannot stop._

_These words try to reach you._

_They struggle continuously for you to hear._

_I opened the album where the times of the two of us bonding can be seen._

_Each picture reflecting back makes me bite my lips._

_It's okay, each tear that stain my cheeks just show_

_how much I want to go back to those days._

_Something new blossomed in my heart_

_when you wrapped me in your kindness._

_However, it still hurt so much._

_I'm alright now._

_I showed to myself that I can be strong._

_While pretending to laugh,_

_my hands tightly clasped together behind me._

_You looked up_

_at the beautiful sky._

_I became stuck_

_to the little hope of tomorrow. _

_I gave up this act._

_I just now want to at least have a sniff of your back for the last time_

_I want time to stop like this, I was just hoping._

_But time wasn't on my side, and instead showed the figure of somebody else from afar._

_The tears have now dried out._

_I'm perfectly fine._

_I really love you,_

_so, even so…_

_I really loved you._

_Goodbye._

_Thank you._

**END OF LYRICS.**

* * *

><p>I slumped on the floor again. Everyone I believed betrayed me. <em>Onichan<em>, Len. Everyone that I held dearly too. I clearly had a wretched, horrible life.

"WHY, WHY GOD? WHY TREAT ME LIKE THIS?" I shouted, as though someone might hear me. I was a fool, to think that real love really existed.

* * *

><p>"Miku, why don't you stay at my house today?" Luka offered after I told her everything that happened with <em>onichan<em>'s eyes and the things that happened to me with Len.

"Sure." I said as we walked out of the school gates. Then I saw Len and Rin sharing a ice-cream cone, Len saw me coming and pulled Rin closer and licked a bit of the ice-cream. I felt like breaking down there, allowing that jerk to see my tears, but Luka was there. She patted my shoulders and walked me past Len.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Luka." A voice spoke as I went into Luka's house.<p>

"I'm back, _Onichan_~" I was a little bit shocked, Luka had a _onichan _I didn't knew about?

"Umm, Thanks for having me here!" I said as I went into Luka's house.

"Hi, Miss ?"

"Hatsune Miku!" I replied.

"Oh, Hatsune san! You can call me Luki."

"Luki san."

"Yeah, Yeah, Miku chan, Help me with dinner, please?" Luka _pleaded_.

"O…Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Oh yes, since you were in the infirmary during classes, <em>sensei<em> said that we are going to Hokkaido for one week this Saturday~" Luka chimed as she took out the vegetables.

"R…Really?"

"Yeah! And I heard the place we were going is near a sea!"

"O…Oh, but I don't have a swimsuit."

"No worries, I'll help you buy one!" I smiled at Luka.

* * *

><p>"Luka, I'm going to bed now." I said after I finished my dinner.<p>

"So soon?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, _Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi._"

* * *

><p>I went to my room, located near to Luka's. The room was filled with…Tuna. I sighed as I climbed onto bed. Today was too much to handle. I feel asleep with my tear-filled face.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayo<em>, Miku!" Luka cooed at me when she saw me coming down from my room.

"_Ohayo_." I smiled my best smile, but I know, I wasn't smiling inside.

"I'll go to school my own today, Luka."

"What about break-" I didn't hear her as I dashed out of the door.

Even though I arrived at school earlier than usual, Len and Gakupo was already there.

I walked into the classroom and sat at my seat and laid my head on the table. I didn't want Len to see me and I didn't want to see him, it was hard, considering his table was near mine's.

* * *

><p>"Class, it's time for lessons." <em>Sensei <em>arrived after a few mintues the bell rang and everyone returned to their seats

"Please take out you're textbo-"

"Teacher, do you think it's time for us to change seats?"Len asked.

"Errr, well then, please come and draw lots."

Everyone drew lots and I ended up with Len kun again.

"Can someone exchange your lot with me?"

"Here….!" The whole class swarm to Len, and eventually, I got to sit with Luka. I wanted to confront Len so badly, why did he change his seats with someone else? But I couldn't. We are not in a relationship anymore.

_Len_

Saturday arrived and we were settled on the bus. I glanced at the place where Miku sat, She looked so alone and sad, I wanted to go and hug her, tell her everything is alright. But I couldn't. I was the reason why she's in torture. I turned my head away.

"The beach, The beach!" Gakupo sang.

"Shut up, Idiot." I said as I knocked him on the head.

"Don't be so mad, Len chan~"

"Everyone please report to your respective chalets and then meet here on the beach in your swimsuits in 30 minutes!" _Sensei_ said through a boom speaker as we arrived on the beach.

I put my bag on the bed and wore my swimming trunks and reported to the beach.

"Miku chan, _kawaii_!" I heard a voice say and turned around to see Miku dressed in a bikini with polka dots and frills.

"Hey, Len, Miku's hot right?" A student from my class asked.

"Yeah." What could I say? I wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

* * *

><p>Night arrived and we were celebrating on the campfire, I saw Miku again, her hair was not tied up and it flowed freely in the air. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted her to be mine and as if a force pushed me to her and I took her hand.<p>

"L…Len kun?" She exclaimed, but I won't let her go and brought her to the chalet and slammed her on the wall.

"L..Len? Let me go!" She said as she tried to struggle free from my grip.

"Miku, stop struggling!" I screamed at her. She stopped struggling but instead, started crying.

"Let me go. I don't want to see you. You made my life bad enough."

"Please let me explain, Miku."

"I don't want to list-"

"I'd still tell you!" I told her everything that Rin did, but not the part about the bet.

"So, Rin threatened you to be her boyfriend?"

"Yeah." I loosened my grip.

"What were you thinking? Wearing that Bikini on the beach, I didn't want anyone to look at you, you're mine." I said as I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.

"L…Len kun…" She blushed and I motioned her to the bed.

"We're going to do _that?_" She asked, I couldn't help but laugh, who asks that?

I motioned to her again and she sat on the bed. I am going to make you mine today, Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMONY LEMON! IT'S A SEX SCENE! (SO SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE.)<strong>

_**MIKU**_

"You ready?" Len asked, I nodded and sighed. "This is Bye Bye to my virgin life." I thought.

Len coiled his arms around my waist and his lips came crashing into mine while he ran his hands up and down my body. I closed my eyes and kissed him back as I felt my face turned bright red. Len moved on to remove my t-shirt and pants and all I left was my bra and underwear. He glanced at my body and stopped.

"W…What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Is it really okay?"

"Yeah." I said as I stretched out my arms and wrapped it around his neck. I loved Len and I could give anything to him. Even my body.

"Because I love you." I said and I pulled his head down to kiss his lips. With Len on the top, I unzip his jeans and slided them down his thigh. He realized that and started to remove my bra's straps and removed it away from my breasts. Len removed his boxers and t-shirt. Then he lowered his head and started kissing me again, this time with his tongue. I felt his hand move down to my underwear and slipped inside. I moaned, but controlled it. It would be bad if the students knew that I was in bed with Len. I lifted up my leg and wounded it on Len as he kissed my neck, He then removed my leg and kissed my thigh, I squeaked again and he once again, pounced onto my body and started licking my breast as I moaned. He pressed his lips on mine again and we separated to get a breathe of air.

_**!END OF THE LEMONY SCENCE! (THOSE WHO READ, PLEASE REFER TO THE SUMMARY LATER :D)**_

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

I laid on bed and Len slipped on my side. I turned to his face.

"I…IDIOT, W…Why did you turn!" He said as his redden face was illuminated by the moon.

"I missed Len's face."

"_Baka,_ I missed you too." He hugged my waist and kissed my forehead. Before long, we realized it was morning.

"Miku!" Luka came running to me when I was going to prepare for the walk around the sea.

"What is it, Luka?"

"I have terrible news!"

"What terrible news?"

"I heard that Kagamine Len betted with Gakupo to sleep and date with you for only 100 yen!" I was rooted to the ground. Our love was only short lived.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2,385 WORDS. TOOK MORE HALF DAY TO FINISH THIS. AND IF YOU STILL HAVEN'T REALISED. I'M GOING TO <strong>__**BE HIATUS THIS SATURDAY(22 OCTOBER) AND I'M ONLY COMING BACK ON 27 OCTOBER.**_

_**I'M HAVING A LOT OF NICE REVIEWS~ THANKIES EVERYONE! SO, PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE, SEE YOU GUYS SOON, I'M GOING TO MISS YOU ~ **_

ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ

_**RELEASE DATE FOR CHAPTER 7: 31 OCTOBER(MONDAY) OR 1**__**st**__** NOVEMBER(TUESDAY)**_

_**FOR THOSE WHO HAD READ THE SEX SCENCE: IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING LEMON, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE~ **_(〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

Special Thanks Corner (For those who reviewed chapter 5)

Shori-Ichihara ~

I don't know Spanish, So I think I'll translate my English to Spanish (Curse the translator if you didn't get the Spanish right)

Nunca he tenido un lector que sabe español, por lo que hola ~  
>Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo ~ (｀・ω・´)"<p>

Crystalyna~

You didn't reviewed for so long, so I missed you. I'm so sorry for the "flippy, floppy scene" And look, Len is on top of Miku now, So I hope you enjoyed it~ Looking forward to your next review~ (-^〇^-)

_Japanese Dictionary_

_Onichan_~ Big brother

_Oyasumi_~ Good Night

_Ohayo_~ Good Morning

_Kawaii_~ Cute

_Sensei~_ Teacher


	7. Chapter 7

**GUYS~ I MISSED EVERYONE :D, DID EVEYONE MISSED ME? SAD TO SAY, THIS IS THE ****LAST CHAPTER OF LOVE BET ****(So if anyone wants to like "support" me and read my ****upcoming 2 fanfictions, please PM (Message) me~ MORE INFO IN SUMMARY~**

**P.S: THIS MIGHT CONTAIN SOME KAITO AND MIKU SCENCE AND SOME ANGRY AND JEALOUS LEN SCENCE. (I'M SO SORRY I-HATE-KAITO-AND-MIKU, AND I-HATE-LEN-JEALOUS FANS.)**

Love Bet

"_If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater."_

_Miku_

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Luka as she told me about the bet Len made.

"What do you mean by what do you mean by that? I told you clearly enough! LEN DIDN'T REALLY LOVED YOU, HE ONLY LOVED THE MEASLY 100 YEN!" I covered Luka's mouth to stop her from shouting.

"Well, w…Who told you?" I said.

"Gakupo told me, He said if I kissed him he would tell me a secret."

"I'll just ask Len myself."

"Sure. Just don't come crying to me when you know that he lied to you." Luka walked away.

I needed to know if Len lied to me. He was the most important person in my world. More than _Onichan,_ more than anyone.

* * *

><p>"Len, WAIT UP!" I said as I saw him at the beach.<p>

"What is it?" Len said as I came closer to him.

"Did you make a bet with Gakupo? Saying that if I slept with you and I'm your girlfriend then you'll get the 100 yen?" Len flinched a little and didn't say anything.

"I…I know it's not true, I was just joking!" I laughed nervously. Why was he keeping quiet? Unless he has something to keep.

"It's true." He whispered and his front hair covered his face. His harsh whisper pierced through my body. I couldn't move.

"Look at me, Len." I said to him. He turned to me. I couldn't control it. The anger in my body. I raised my hand, and slapped Len's face. I didn't regret it. I just felt he deserved it.

"I was foolish to trust you. In this world, there's no one whom I can trust." I said and I ran away. I didn't want to stay there.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked back to my apartment. I have no other place to stay, Luka is mad at me, Len is also not an option.<p>

"I'm back!" I told _Onichan_ as I saw him sprawling on the floor with a blue haired guy licking ice cream.

"This is?" I said as I pointed to _onichan_'s friend.

"It's Kaito! His my friend."

"Hello Miku san." Kaito said.

"Well, I'm going to my room." I said.

"Yes, and I'm coming with you." _Onichan_ stood up.

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty sure Miku is feeling down today." <em>Onichan<em> said as I slumped on my bed and he closed the door.

"Well… something did happen…" I replied, hugging the teddy bear Len gave.

"What is it then?" He said as he sat beside me. I told him what happened about the bet.

"Oh." Was all _onichan_ could say.

"Oh? I thought you would scold me. I should have listened to _onichan_. You said he was bad because he hanged out with Gakupo. I was a foolish girl." I said as tears slipped down my face.

"It's okay. Do you still like him?" He said as he pat my head.

"I…I don't know, I really liked him when I didn't knew about the bet. I loved him."

"Well, if you still have regrets, then it's still not time to give up."

"Still not time to give up?" I repeated _onichan_'s answer.

"Get him back to you, make him jealous. And I know the man who's perfect for the job. Kaito."

"W…What do you mean?"

"Pretend you're a item with Kaito, it'll make Len jealous."

"Huh? That's going to be unfair to Kaito!"

"He don't care, since he owe me a favour anyone."

"B…But-" I protested.

"No buts. This the only thing your smart _onichan_ can think of now."

"O…Okay. I'll work hard. Miku _Ganbatte._" He smiled at me and walked out of the room to "discuss" the idea about Kaito and me to Kaito.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's fine if you don't want to walk me to school, Kaito san." I said as we passed the sakura tree that led to the school.<p>

"It's fine, since I owned Mikuo a favour besides, you're quite a poor girl."

"Please don't look down on me." I pouted.

"Well, that Kagamine Len was quite something. I'm just glad you're not that kind of girl who would cry all day when someone did _that_ kind of horrible thing to you."Kaito said and place his hands on my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I saw Kagamine Len, just let me handle this." He whispered back. He dragged me towards the sakura tree and kissed my cheek. I saw Len's hair at the corner of my eye and Len quickly walked away.

"Well, he must be quite jealous now." He said.

"Yeah. Thanks." I walked away. I was really angry. How could he kiss me, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!

"See you during lunch, Miku chan~" He said as he walked away to his school.

* * *

><p>"I brought Leek ice cream!" He said as I sat below the tree. This was the place where Luka and I always had lunch. <em>We used to have lunch.<em> I felt sad.

"You okay?" Kaito asked.

"I'm fine and I don't think ice cream can satisfy my hunger."

"Why not? I love ice cream!"

"_why is onichan friends with this ice cream freak?" _I wondered.

"Oh Kagamine san~" I turned my head towards the place Kaito looked. Len was there and before I know it, Kaito pushed me to the ground.

"What do you think you are doing, Kaito?"

"I'm making Kagamine jealous!" He said as he forcefully ran his hands through my body. I felt dead, it wasn't like the time when Len and I did _that_.

"YOU JERK!" Kaito was pulled up at the collar by Len. He looked so angry.

"What do you mean? I'm doing _that_ to my girlfriend, it's no crime, Kagamine san," He said as he pulled Len on the collar too.

"Hey, stop fighti-" I tried to stop them but someone pushed me away. I didn't know who it was and I felt my head knocked on the tree.

"Miku…" I heard Len's voice. "SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULENCE!" I saw Kaito calling the ambulence and touched my throbbing head, I looked at my hand and there was blood.

"Miku, I…I'm so sorry." Len said as he hugged me. He smelled like bananas.

"I…I hate you." I said and I fainted. I know I was a bitch saying that but I couldn't take it anymore. He broke my heart _twice._

Len

Miku's words echoed in my head. "_I hate you." _ No. Please don't hate me. Because I love you so much.

"How is she going to be, doctor?" I asked after Miku was sent to the infirmary.

"She might have short-term insomnia. That means she can't remember just for a short term.

"I know what that means." I said to the doctor.

"HATSUNE IS AWAKE DOCTOR!" Miku's boyfriend said. I ran to her room. He doctor checked her eyes using a torchlight and asked some questions.

"Can you remember who I am, Miku?" Apparently, Kaito said.

"You're _onichan_'s friend, Kaito san. I remember. But who is the person next to you?"

"Eh?" Kaito said.

"I'm Len, Miku! Didn't you remember?" I asked pleadingly. Please remember me Miku, if you could remember me, I'd leave you alone. Just remember.

"Len? Who is that?" She said.

"MIKU!" A guy that looked like Miku came inside to the room.

"_Onichan_?"

"Are you alright?" Miku's brother asked.

"Yes, just a little throbbing in my head."

"That's good." Miku's brother heaved a sigh of relieve and turned to me.

"Oi, Kagamine, you can go now. There's no business here for you." I couldn't say "no", he was Miku's brother besides I hurt her, I pushed her towards the tree. I'm so sorry, Miku. I walked out of the room.

Miku

"He's gone now, Miku." _Onichan_ said.

"Thank goodness." I sighed.

"Why pretend you don't know that Kagamine?"

"I'm sure you know that answer."

"Oh. It's late, why don't you go home first, Kaito?"

"Yeah. See you soon." Kaito said as he reached for the door.

"You know, we can end all this acting of me being your girlfriend, Kaito san, I had enough."

"Mikuo?" He questioned _onichan _to see if it was alright. _Onichan_ nodded.

"I'm going to get some sleep now," I said to _onichan_ when Kaito went back home.

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." _Onichan_ went back to the side of the sofa and I made sure _onichan_ was asleep before I took out the teddy bear. It was a present, from Len. I hugged it and cried.

"I miss you, Len." I whispered.

"Welcome back to your comfy house, my dear~" _onichan_ said as he ushered me inside.

"It feels better being in the house than the hospital~" I replied.

"So yes, please go outside and buy me some leek, we ran out!" _onichan_ said.

"Why me? Couldn't you go?"

"No, No, Please Miku?"

"Fine."

"Two leeks, 100 yen please." The cashier said.

"Here." I gave the money and walked back home, to only see Len. I tried to walk away from Len but he soon caught up to me.

"Miku, wait!" Len said as he grabbed my hand.

"W…Who are you? Let go of me before I scream!"

"Stop acting! STOP IT!" He yelled at me.

"I don't know what you're saying,"

"You lied, you act like you forgetten about me but you didn't!"

"I did not!" I protested as I tried to release his grip on my hands.

"You liar, then why did you walk away from me?"

"I…I…" I was lost for words.

"Oi, Len!" I saw Gakupo walking towards Len and he was holding a glass bottle.

"I told you to stay away from Hatsune Miku, didn't I? And you disobeyed my orders."

"Who are you to me?" Len spat out. Gakupo took the glass bottle and smashed it on Len's head.

"Oh my god!" I screamed as I saw blood coming down from Len's face. Gakupo took off.

"Len, Len, Are you alright?" I said as I saw him staggering.

"W…Who are you?" Len whispered.

"I'm Hatsune Miku. Let's bring you to the hospital now." I said as I carried him.

"Who is Hatsune Miku?" He asked me.

"She's a girl, whom you met in Seikon highschool."

"I remember there was a girl and I betted with Gakupo that I could bed and date her for 100 yen."

"Yeah." I said as I felt a tear slide down my face.

"And I remembered, I loved that girl, but she found out about the bet."

"Yes." I stopped when the tears filled my face.

"That person is you?" I nodded.

"So will you forgive me?" he asked.

"Forgive him, Forgive him…" I heard people chanting around me. _Onichan_, Kaito, Rin, Luka and Luki were there.

"You lied to me!" I shouted at Len when I knew he faked about him and started to run off.

"Miku, Wait!" Len chased after me. And in the end, he got me.

"Please let me explain. I admit that I wanted to toy with you. But when i got to know you, i started to like you."

"How did you know i feigned insomnia?" I asked.

"Your _onichan_ saw you crying and he called me, He said that i needed to put a stop to this. I'm sorry, Miku."

"Len…" Len leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you, Miku."

"I love you too, Len."

Even if our love was fake, I only believe in one thing. The moment we have now is true and we can't deny it when we yearn for both of us so badly. True love really does exist, if only you try hard enough to realise it.

**-FIN-**

**-END-**

***SNIFF* I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS~~~ *CRYS LOUDLY***

**SO, SINCE THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE DO ME A FAVOUR~ REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE~**

**I'LL SEE YOU GUYS SOON IN MY 2****ND**** FANFICTION.**

**AND, GOOD NEWS, MY TOTAL READERS ARE 555 (CAUSE I LOVE 5 VERY MUCH)**

**THANKS GUYS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME IN READING MY STORY AND ALL.**

**(FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 6, BELOW IS THE LAST (I'M SO SORRY) SPECIAL THANKS CORNER!)**

**FOR THOSE WHOW WANT TO READ:**

**MIKUXLEN: PM ME "MIKUXLEN" + ANYTHING YOU WANT. (SO I CAN PM YOU BACK IF I HAVE RELEASED IT.)  
><strong>

**KUROSHITSUJI (CIELXOC): PM ME "CIELXOC" + ANYTHING YOU WANT. (SO I CAN PM YOU BACK IF I HAVE RELEASED IT.)**

Special Thanks Corner (For those who reviewed Chapter 6)

Crystalyna

Eww, Thanks for making the effort for reviewing my Story all the time~ I'm going to miss your funny reviews. (It's alright to freak out, cause I'll freak out more than you if Rin get in the way of LenxMiku.)

Love you forever~ (as a friend)

Starrishine/Starri-chan

Aww, I hope everything will be alright when you review next time. And I pretty look forward to Barriers, IT'S AWESOME! (Please drop dead after your done writing, I begging you~)

Going to miss you, my awesome reviewer~

Shori-Ichihara

Okay, trying my luck with the translator, so sorry if I got it wrongly~

Me encanta tus comentarios ~ y me voy a echar mucho de menos!  
>Te amo (como un amigo)<br>por el camino me di cuenta de la foto es el anime Kobato, me encanta Kobato también ~

Overlord Valkyrie

How about instead of leeks, we pelt Len with rubbish? (Cause he really is a jerk.)

And now that Miku found out, They get together again~ Aww, Sweet, Sweet endings.

Would love to hear from you again, you always managed to put a smile on my face with your reviews~

LOL

I don't think I portray Rin to be a "Typical Bitch Samurai Wannabe" But if that's what you say…

And yesh. I understand your pain and anger D: (I hate Rin too.)

Looking forward to your review about my Stories.


End file.
